Plo Shi-Zun, 1st Emperor of Moxx
'Emperor Plo I '(Plo Shi-Zun; April 16th 2664 - July 8th 2734) was the first Emperor of Moxx and founder of The Empire of Moxx. He is also the great-grandfather of Moxx's current Emperor, Baloo. Early Life Plo was born on the 16th of April 2664, on the planet of Moxx, which was, at the time, the capital of The Kingdom of Moxx. Plo's father was High King Elth of Moxx, who had been the High King of the kingdom for exactly one year when Plo was born. His mother was High Queen Elisif, the daughter of King Torygg of Kimok. Plo had 2 older brothers, and later also had 6 younger brothers. Plo was often picked on by his brothers for his thin, feeble appearance, and he grew to resent them. King of Coron Plo's father, the High King, died on December the 14th 2692. Much to the surprise of the Royal Family, instead of the usual eldest son inherits everything, Plo's father decided to split up his Kingdom, and make each of his 9 sons the King of a planet. Plo was crowned King of the planet Coron, whilst the other 8 planets in the Kingdom went to each of his 8 brothers, with his eldest brother, Elth, getting Moxx. This caused the dissolution of The Kingdom of Moxx. War for Moxx Preparation and Invasion of Garfun Almost immediately after Plo was crowned King Plo I of Coron, he began plotting an invasion of the nearest neighboring planet, Garfun, ruled by Plo's brother, King Ok of Garfun. In February 2693, Plo led an army of 36,000 men, 10,000 battleships and 14,000 aircraft to Garfun, By March, Plo's brother King Ok surrendered. Plo demanded that Ok relinquish all titles, and Plo was crowned King of Garfun. Plo had his brother, his sister-in-law, and his infant nephew executed on the 8th of March. Invasion Plo spent the next 4 years invading and conquering the rest of what was once The Kingdom of Moxx. His brothers were unprepared, and were all swiftly conquered. Plo had every single one of his brothers, sister-in-laws and nieces and nephews executed. The last brother remaining was Plo's eldest brother, King Elth of Moxx. Plo invaded Moxx on the 2nd of January 2697. Elth fought long and hard, but finally surrendered on the 1st of November 2697. Elth, his wife and 4 children were all executed one week later. Emperor After the death of King Elth, Plo was officially crowned King of Moxx. On the 1st of December 2697, Plo united all the planets once more, and founded The Empire of Moxx, placing him as the undisputed Grand Emperor. Despite Plo's ruthless and merciless nature, his reign is still considered the best out of the 4 Emperors there have been. Marriage and Children Plo had married a woman named Aim on October the 11th 2694. Plo is the only Emperor of The Empire of Moxx to remain faithful to his wife. Plo and Aim had 8 children: * Akita Shi-Zun (2695 - 2770) * Rin Shi-Zun (2696 - 2761) * Tani Shi-Zun (2698 - 2782) * Naka Shi-Zun (2699 - 2762) * Plo Shi-Zun (2700 - 2760) * Ikawa Shi-Zun (2702 - 2790) * Fuji Shi-Zun (2704 - 2772) * Iuro Shi-Zun (2706 - 2796) Later Life and Death Plo became increasingly weak and frail as he entered old age. He was confined to a chair due to arthritis in his legs when he was 66. His health began deteriorating in the 2730s, and he died on the 8th of July 2734, at the age of 70, making him the longest-lived Emperor of Moxx. His reign of 37 years is also the longest reign in the Empire's history. He was succeeded by his eldest son, Plo. Category:Deceased Category:Emperors Category:Emperors of Moxx Category:Royal Family of Moxx Category:Moxxians Category:Soldier Category:Kings Category:Kings of Coron